


Anime STL 2017

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES, Cosplay, Future events, Gen, Hilarity, Judai is troll, cosplaying, misundertandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: Judai and friends went "cosplaying" in the real world. Judai is the ultimate troll.





	

Well, they were needless to say shocked when Jaden was dressed in the long black coat he had worn as Haou. They spotted the rest of the armor in the car. "Judai, what are you doing?" Asuka asked.

"Apparently, we're characters in a TV show in that other world, and Haou is an incredibly difficult cosplay. So I get to impress people while reveling in the looks on your faces." Jun facepalmed at this; leave it to Judai to make this seem absolutely hilarious. However, they saw what Judai was talking about when O'Brien flipped out before Jim grabbed him by the shoulders and hurled him into the backseat before jumping in after him. Later, they were all breaking out in laughter over it, after Judai had explained they were going "cosplaying" as themselves, and also that he had been planning this prank for a while, and now was just a good opportunity that Judai wouldn't let go to waste.

Eventually, they arrived at the convention center, meeting up with  _another_ Haou cosplayer, whose armor looked to be made of a soft fabric. "Whoa, is that  _real metal_? You must be pretty loaded to afford that!" And walked off, meeting up with a Shou... in a trash can. Meh.

They got some autographs, bought this cool mug, got lots of admiration and compliments on their "costumes", and had a good time. There were even some cosplayers as Yugioh characters they had never heard of. One cosplayer shouted "CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!" and another had responded from across the room with "CARD GAMES ON SKATEBOARDS!" Another had joined in with "CARD GAMES ON ROLLER COASTERS!" and then a cosplayer of a character the group now knew was from the new anime Arc-V, called back with "CARD GAMES ON CITY BUSES!" Another Arc-V cosplayer, one with a particularly stunning Yuya costume, replied, "CARD GAMES ON HIPPOS!" The group left it at that, returning to their car. "I'd say this has been quite a day. I'm surprised they thought that we were in costume. I mean, for Judai I can understand, since he's wearing the armor and all... eh, I'll chalk it up to these people being quite good at looking like animated characters. It's very impressive, if you think about it." Judai said from the front, "Does someone else wanna drive? I have a headache." Asuka offered to drive for him, and he thanked her. They switched seats, the two up front sitting in awkward silence while Jun, O'Brien, and Jim conversed about the convention. They eventually arrived home, heading to their respective dorms and/or temporary residences. Judai was happy to see Shou flip out when he walked in wearing the coat.


End file.
